dramafandomcom-20200222-history
All is Well
All is Well is a 2019/2020 Taiwanese drama about a reclusive wine merchant who is actually the son of a prominent bank's CEO. Synopsis 34-year-old Guo Hao Sen is a wine merchant with vast interests. Not only is he adept at pottery and glass craft art, but he also teaches regularly and has an extensive oeuvre of work managed by Venice art vendors. Though gentle and mild on the outside, his overly cautious and polite demeanor makes it hard for anyone to get close. Thus, no one really knows the truth behind his identity... until one eventful day, a black limo arrives at his doorstep. That is when Hao Sen reluctantly plunges off his tall ivory tower into a dark web of deceit and money games... It is then revealed that Hao Sen is the second son of a prominent bank's CEO. However, his parents separated while he was young. As a result, Hao Sen's mother took him away, cutting him off from his rightful entitlement. With no one else in mind, Hao Sen's father groomed his elder brother Yao Sen as an heir, but this predetermined plan, unfortunately, came to an abrupt end when Yao Sen died in a skiing accident. The Guo family is both the pillar and pioneer of Taiwan's financial world. Hao Sen's father has set up T-Bank Group with two younger brothers and is involved in various financial enterprises from insurance to venture capital. The older of the two brothers are loyal and diligent but has died young. The youngest brother Guo Lian Feng though smart is very much a philanderer. He has never been very convinced of his brother's management style and has been eyeing the sovereignty for as long as he could remember and this undoubtedly created strife between himself and Yao Sen when the rightful heir began to rise to the top. Things do not go as Lian Feng has planned though, as the board insists on getting Hao Sen to inherit the bank after Yao Sen's untimely death. All Lian Feng can do is to send him away from the core power structure in Taiwan, and thus Hao Sen halfheartedly becomes the manager of Singapore's branch. Amidst this tumultuous family war, an ATM hacking case rears its ugly head in Taiwan. Embroiled into the scheme are two Singaporeans – Eric, a banker who has faked his credentials to get into T Bank, and his best friend Ye Dong Huang, who is ready to embark on a culinary path in Taiwan. Meanwhile, in Singapore, a twist of fate to entangles two Taiwanese into a murder case. They are Fan Xiao Ai, a beautiful and intelligent publicist with a Cinderella dream and Luo Ting Xuan, a Taiwanese cop touring Singapore who unwittingly receives an undercover mission. These seemingly ordinary people intertwine in a love-hate relationship filled with manipulation, suspense, laughter, and sorrow. How will they survive under the clashing impact between capitalism and the traditional views of Chinese society?https://mydramalist.com/33115-all-is-well Cast Main Characters= *Blue Lan as Guo Hao Sen *Joanne Tseng as Fan Xiao Ai *Liu Guan Ting as Luo Ting Xuan *Desmond Tan as Wu Pin Rui *Elvin Ng as Eric |-| Supporting Characters= *Pauline Lan as Zhen Di *Pets Tseng as Liu Wei Yi *Andy Wu as Liu Dong Jie *Chang Ming Chieh as Guo Yan Feng *Tuo Chung Hua |-| Guest Roles= Soundtrack Main Article: All is Well OST Episodes Trivia Gallery All is Well.png|Official Poster References Category:TWDrama Category:TWDrama2019 Category:TWDrama2020 Category:TTV Category:Business Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:All is Well